Go Fish
by Zelmoe
Summary: Luxord is bored and decides to play go fish with Demyx and Lexaeus, Luxdem


_Ch1_

"I'm sorry lads but it looks like I win again" Said the man with the platinum blond hair.

"What? Four aces and a queen?" Said another man at the small round table. "I'm sorry Luxord, but this is the ninth time you won in a row, I think that I will call it a night."

All the other men in the room nodded and grunted in agreement and one by one they left the room so only the blue eyed man was left. He gave a heavy sigh and got up from his chair and walked over to the bar. With is new found winnings he bought him self a drink and tried to think of anything else there was to do.

_I guess I could always go back to the castle..._

Now this castle was rather unique for it was neither in one of the worlds that was, or, in the world that wasn't. Instead it was in a purgatory like state, in complete balance with both realms. The castle it self was ivory white in a seemingly dark world. A giant moon is always in the sky, the only source of light on the silent world. The castle it self seemed to defy the laws of physics for it was so abstract if it wasn't for the strange properties of the dark limbo the castle would fall apart.

And so the man opened a portal of swirling black and stepped through only to see the familiar white walls of the room he occupied at the castle. He gave another sigh as he took his winnings out of his long black coat and put them on the dresser. Looking at the time he noticed that it was still pretty early in the evening and decided to see if any one else was around in the castle.

"'Ello there" said Luxord in an obviously false chipper mood.

"Not now Luxord." Said a rather annoyed woman dressed in a coat that was identical to Luxord's. "The superior wants to see me and I'm already late as it is so just leave me alone." And with that the lady stormed off in the opposite direction at a rather quick pace.

"Always a rude one you are Larxene" Luxord shouted after her. The blond lady turned around and gave him a rather rude gesture and then quickly hurried off for the second time.

Luxord continued to walk in the same direction as before with no particular destination in mind. _ Maybe a snack would do_, he thought as he turned down another hallway that lead to the castle's kitchen. As he turned into the kitchen he saw two people wearing the same coats as Luxord playing with cards at the table

"Hey there Luxord." said the shorter of the two. Actually not only was he much shorter than the other man but a lot leaner and it looked like the second one, who was tall and muscular, could snap the other in half.

"Hey Demyx" said Luxord. The other man just grunted, never taking his eyes off the card game.

"Lexaeus, don't be rude!" Said Demyx. The large man turned his head towards Luxord and flashed a quick grin. He quickly looked back at his hand and asked "Hey Demy, you got any fives?"

"Sorry go fish." Said the rather cheerful young man.

"You guys wouldn't mind if a bloke like me joined in, would ya? Asked Luxord in a more pleading tone, he was desperate to do anything even if it was a childish card game.

"Sure you can join in next round, right after I beat Lexy here." Said demyx who gave Lexaeus a rather large smile after he won a pair of tens. "Why don't you pull over a chair luxy?" He pointed to a chair in the corner of the room and then looked up towards Luxord. "Are you blushing?"

Luxord quickly turned away as he heard this and grabbed the chair in the corner. _Was I really blushing?_ He asked to him self. As Luxord turned back to the table it was very obvious that Demyx had beaten Lexaeus for Demyx was doing some sort of victory dance and Lexaeus looked annoyed.

"Must you always do that when you win?" asked Lexaeus as he picked up the rest of the cards and began to shuffle the deck.

"Of coarse I must, if I don't then I won't win the next game." Said demyx sticking his tongue out at Lexaeus.

"I hate to say it deary, but I don't think you will win any card game if I'm playing with you." Said luxord with a devilish grin. Demyx just giggled and Lexaeus gave a small sigh as he dealt out the cards.

"What's with the sigh Lexaeus?" ask Luxord

"You will see soon enough." Lexaeus stated as he peeked at his hand. "Demy you got any threes?"

"Nope" Demyx said cheerfully. "Go fish!"

"Yay, I win again" Said Demyx gleefully

"Now I know how my poker buddies feel when I beat them like this" Sighed Luxord. "I guess I'll call it quits for tonight."

"Try losing to him for 3 hours strait." Teased Lexaeus

"Aw, you poor thing." Said Luxord sarcastically. "Anyways, I'm going to head off to bed."

"Leaving already?" whined Demyx

"Well, yes, I'm getting tired of playing go fish" luxord said with a smirk.

"Awww please stay, we'll play one of you games" pouted Demyx as he gave Luxord the best puppy eyes he could do (and he can do really good puppy eyes).

"What is this 'we', Demy?" Asked Lexaeus. "I'm going to bed, I'm dead tired."

"And I have to agree with Lexaeus on that one." Said luxord, starting to get up from his seat.

"Come on Luxord you can beat me in one of your card games like...um..." Started Demyx.

"Like poker?" Finished Luxord

"Yeah lets play poker!" Demyx shouted enthusiastically.

"Fine fine fine, now calm down...can you hand me the deck?" asked Luxord.

"Well I'm going to bed, have fun you two." Lexaeus gave a quick grin and left the kitchen. Luxord turned his head to watch Lexause leave and when he turned his head back Demyx was staring right at him.

"What, do i have something on my face luv?" Inquired Luxord, putting a hand up to his face.

"Oh! Of coarse you don't, I just sorta drifted off." Explained Demyx

"Oh really, you looked tired to me."

"No I'm wide awake, Lexaeus gave me some coffee right before you came."

"Lexaeus gave you caffeine?!?!" _ This explains everything. _Luxord looked at Demyx and started to giggle. "Demy, didn't the superior tell you that you shouldn't have caffeine after the time when you raided everyone's room to see if they wanted to play with you?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that..." Demyx said reflectively. "Oh well, too late now" He flashed a huge smile at Luxord and then gave him the deck of cards. Luxord gave him a sigh and took the cards and began to shuffle them.

"What are we going to do without you demy." Said Luxord as he reached out and ruffled Demyx's wild hair.

"Well are we going to play or just sit here?"

"Oh right" Said luxord as he hurriedly passed out five cards to the both of them. "Do you even know how to play?"

"Nope"

"This is going to be a long night..."

The next morning Luxord got up and out of his bed and dragged his tired body to the kitchen. He put on the kettle for his daily cup of tea and sat down at the table. Still in his blue and white striped pajamas (and pink fuzzy slippers) he grabbed the morning paper and sipped his tea. As he spread his legs out his foot hit something soft and squishy and it made a faint groaning noise. Puzzled with curiosity Luxord lowered his head to peak at the squishy blob.

"Demyx? What are you doing done there?" inquired the brit.

"Hmm...wha?" said Demyx "Oh, hey there Luxy." Demyx got out from under the table and sat down in a chair right next to luxord. He leaned his head droopily on Luxord's shoulder and gave a loud yawn.

"You look terrible Demy" Stated luxord as he put an arm around Demyx. "you mind telling me what happened luv?"

"Well after you left i just got really tired and i kinda just fell asleep on the floor i guess..." Said Demyx, rather puzzled himself.

"Why don't you go wash your self up, doesn't the superior want to see you today anyways?"

"Oh shoot, I totally forgot." Demyx stood up quickly and was about to leave when he just fell back down into his seat.

"something wrong luv?" Asked a worried Luxord.

"Naw, I'm fine, just stood up too quickly and got a little dizzy."

"You sure your fine?"

"What are you my mother?" Demyx said playfully. "Stop worrying about me." and with that Demyx got up for a second time and successfully exited the room.

_He is such a quirky guy_. And with that though he drank his last sip of tea and headed out the kitchen so he could clean himself up. As he walked through the halls of the white castle he bumped into Larxene again. _This is my chance to make up from yesterday._

"Hello there Larxene."

"Go away scum bag."

"Boy, I would hate to see you PMS." Taunted Luxord.

"I said...GO AWAY."

"Sure thing deary."

"Asshole..."Muttered Larxene under her breath.

"Could you repeat that? I don't think I heard you right." _So much for making up._

"I said ASSHOLE." Shouted Larxene. Just then Saïx passed by and heard Larxene

"Larxene don't talk to your superiors that way" Said Saïx. "Now come along Larxene, you have a mission to do."

"I'll get you for this Luxord." Said Larxene with an evil tone to her voice. And with that Saïx Summoned a dark portal and took Larxene and himself through it. Luxord took in a deep breath. _I don't think people around here can get much crazier than her. _And just then a man with long blond hair ran by.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME MARLUXIA." Said the long blond haired man.

"Come back here Vexen!" Said a man with dull pink messy hair chasing the other man.

"Marluxia just go away" Said Vexen.

"The more you push me away the more i want you baby." Said Marluxia with a huge gin on his face.

"Perv."

"You know you want some." And with that they left the hallway and could no longer be heard.

_I stand corrected._

_Ch2_

Right when Luxord stepped out of the shower he heard a knock coming from the door that lead to his room.

"One moment" Yelled Luxord so he could be heard. He quickly dried him self off and walked out of the small bathroom to his room where he pulled on a pair of black pants. He then hurriedly walked over to the door and answered it.

"Hey Luxy" Said Demyx who was now crossing over the threshold into Luxord's room.

"Oh hey Demyx. What do you need?"

"Er, nothing really, I'm just bored."

"Then why don't you write some music or play that thingy you always play." Said Luxord as he grabbed for a shirt.

"First of all that "thingy" is called a sitar and second, all the strings are broken." Said Demyx in a annoyed tone.

"How did all your strings break?" ask Luxord curiously. He reached for a black long coat that every one in the castle had to wear and he slipped it over his head.

"It is a long story" Demyx sighed and took in a deep breath. "Let's just say that Lexaeus is musically challenged and Xaldin is an ass."

"Xaldin did this?" Asked Luxord as he stepped closer to Demyx.

"Yeah pretty much...he has to learn how to control his anger." Although Demyx might of not of said that in a depressed tone, Luxord still felt that the younger man was down on his luck and maybe he should help him out.

"You want to go buys some new strings then?" Asked Luxord.

"I would but I don't have any money."

"Don't worry about money, I won plenty last night before I got back here and lost to you."

"Oh, you don't need to spend money on me, I'll find away to get some money myself."

"Don't be silly, I'll gladly pay for a few strings, now, where do you usually buy this kind of stuff?" Inquired Luxord as he went back to his dresser and pulled out his wallet.

"Fine, I usually go to this one small store in Twilight Town, the owner is really nice and I can probably get a discount since we know each other pretty well." replied Demyx.

"Well then, to Twilight Town." And with that Luxord opened up a swirling portal of darkness and off the two went. On the other side there was a small town on the side of a large hill looking over a serene ocean. The sky was a soft orange and the sun was hovering right above the ocean. The air had a faint smell of salt from the ocean that was nearby. Luxord inhaled a deep breath, everything seemed so pure here. He turned his head and looked over at Demyx who was staring right at him. Demyx quickly looked down and began to blush.

"Come on, the store is this way" He said still trying to avoid eye contact with Luxord. They both head up the street to the main plaza where there were many stores selling all sorts off things.

"Here we are." Said Demyx cheerfully.

"You would think the owner would come up with a better name." Luxord blatantly stated as he looked up the sign that said Twilight Town Music in big fancy letter.

"Oh, come on." Demyx said as he grabbed Luxord's arm and pulled him eagerly into the store. The store itself was dimly light and almost musty. There were a lot of musical instruments hanging on the wall, most of them Luxord knew but others seemed bizarre and foreign.

"The strings should be over here." Demyx pointed over to a corner and started to head over. Luxord quickly followed him in this environment that was strange to him, feeling that if he was to far away from Demyx that he would be assaulted by the instruments themselves.

"You got what you need?" asked Luxord as he saw Demyx hold up a couple of strings.

"You sound like you want to get out of here." Laughed Demyx as he started to walk towards an empty counter with a small bell on it. Demyx lightly tapped the bell which emitted a soft ring that seemed to eerily fill the small dim room.

"Hello there demyx deary." Said an old lady who just walked out from a back room. Her voice sounded frail and fragile but it seemed to be very calming. "Mind introducing me to you friend?"

"Yeah, this is Luxord." Said a very cheerful Demyx.

"How do you do Ma'am?" Asked Luxord out of politeness as he gave a small bow.

"Your friend is really charming Demy." Said the flattered clerk. "Now is that all?" as she rang up the sitar strings.

"Hmm? Oh, yes that is it for today." Replied Demyx

"Well then, that will be twenty dollars." Said the old clerk. Luxord took out his wallet and took out some old wrinkly bills and handed them over to the clerk. "Thank you, Have a nice day you two."

"We will, see you latter." Said demyx as he waved to the old lady and took Luxord's arm and pulled him out of the store. Luxord was glad to finally be out of there and back in the fresh air.

"Well I'm hungry, i haven't had anything to eat in a while, you seem to come here a lot, why don't you show me a place where I could buy us a snack." Said Luxord in a rather cheerful mood.

"Sure, this place has the best ice cream there should be a stand somewhere around here...Oh there is one!" Pointed out Demyx and for the third time that day he eagerly grabbed Luxord's arm and pulled him to the ice cream stand.

"Two sea salt ice cream please!" he asked the man behind the stand.

"What? I don't even get a say in what i get to eat and I'm paying for it?" Said Luxord jokingly as he pulled out his wallet for a second time and handed a couple of bills to the man behind the stand, who in return handed them two ice creams.

"I know the perfect place to eat these." Exclaimed Demyx.

"Oh no...not again." Luxord said as Demyx took his arm once more and dragged him away from the stand. After a walking through the town Demyx lead them to a hill next to the town with a spectacular view of the ocean and never ending sunset of Twilight Town. The two men sat down in the long grass and laid back eating the ice cream they just bought.

"Wow, it is really beautiful here, I can see why you come here a lot." Said Luxord calmly. He looked over at Demyx who was smiling at him. Luxord gave a huge grin return and finished the last of his ice cream.

"I have been having a lot of fun with you today, thanks for buying those strings and ice cream" Said Demyx rather quietly. He turned his head back to look out at the calm ocean. Luxord turned his head back too and closed his eyes to take in the salty smell and the sounds of the rolling waves gently crashing on the shore. Luxord felt something warm on his cheek and he opened his eyes to see Demyx right next to him kissing his cheek. Luxord violently sat up in shock. As a result Demyx quickly got up and turned away from Luxord.

"I'm sorry..." Was all he said before he conjured a dork portal and stepped into its abyss. Luxord just laid there in shock. _Did he just kiss me? _ He got up from his spot and looked down to see two indentations in the grass, one slightly taller than the other. _Poor fellow, Probably thinks I hate him... _He walked back into the quiet little town and sat down on the bench there almost dredging to go back to the castle. _I'll have to go back sooner or later, mind as well go back now and maybe i won't see him for a little while. _Luxord opened up a portal and slowly walked through it back into his room where he stripped off all of his clothes and delved beneath the soft covers of his bed. His head was buzzing with thoughts but slowly, one by one they went away and he fell into a soft slumber only to be wakened by a knock on his bedroom door. _Please let it not be Demyx_.

"Come in" Luxord said quietly. The door slowly opened and revealed Lexaeus standing in the threshold. "Hello there Lexause, what do you need?"

"You know Demyx is quite sad at the moment." Stated Lexaeus in a calm voice. "He wouldn't tell me what happened and I'm like a big brother to him, or at least he looks up to me like I was his big brother."

"Well you see Demyx and i went to Twilight Town today and by the end of the day he kissed me on the cheek and i was rather shocked and he kinda got upset and left." Explained Luxord as he sat up pulling the covers up with him.

"Ahh, I see, he likes you a lot Luxord." Said Lexaeus as he sat down on the edge of the bed

"I know that now..." Stated Luxord as he looked away from Lexaeus.

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"I don't know...he is really nice but...i just don't know."

"I see, am I being to awkward? I'll stop and leave you alone."

"Yeah it is kinda awkward, have a good night Lexaeus and tell Demyx that I'm sorry about earlier."

"I think only you can do that." Lexaeus stood up from the bed and walked over to the door. "You should talk to him tomorrow. Good night." Lexaeus Closed the door and Luxord was once alone again drifting into sleep again but this time his thought differed from before.

_Do I like Demyx?_

_Chp 3_

"I SAID STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Yelled a voice out side of Luxord's room. Luxord opened his eyes and slowly sat up.

"You know you want some of this baby." Said another voice outside of Luxord's room. There was loud slap followed by foot steps walking away from Luxord's room.

"Why did you do that Vexen? Hey, come back here, you know you want some Marly."

Luxord sighed as he stood up. It took him a few minutes for him to remember about what happened the day before. He raised his hand up to his face and sat back down on his bed. _What am I going to do? _ He sat there pondering for a moment and realized that he should just try to stay away from Demyx as much as possible. He stood up once more and headed to the small bathroom that was connected to his room and turned on the shower. _A nice hot shower should help clear my thoughts. _

It turns out, a nice hot shower didn't clear Luxord's thoughts but instead it seemed to amplify them. He walked out of his room and headed towards the kitchen.

"Sorry about this morning Luxord." Said a voice from behind. Luxord turned around to see Vexen standing behind him.

"Don't worry about it Vexen, it helped take my mind off of my own problems for a while." replied Luxord with a grin.

"Lucky you, well I would love to chat but that crazy Marluxia is practically stocking me and I need to split. Oh and if Marluxia asks where I am tell him I went to Hallowed Bastion." Vexen opened up a portal and stepped into it disappearing into the darkness.

As Luxord arrived at the kitchen Larxene was just walking out. She flashed him an evil grin and shoved him into the wall.

"You got me in a lot of trouble yesterday." Larxene said in a feverish tone. "Your going to pay for that some day." She quickly turned around and kneed Luxord in the gut. Luxord fell to the floor in pain as Larxene stormed out of kitchen. Luxord slowly got up and walked into the kitchen only to find Demyx siting at the table staring at him.

"You deserved that." Said Demyx Mater-o-factly.

"Look about yesterday..." Began Luxord but he stopped as Demyx stood up from his chair and walked over.

"Don't talk to me you bastard." Said Demyx quietly. He looked up at Luxord and swiftly punched him in the face. Luxord put his hand up to his face to feel something warm and sticky. _Oh great...blood. _Demyx just continued to walk away from Luxord how was still in some sort of shock, he didn't know that Demyx could be that violent. Luxord slowly came back to his senses and sat down in one of the chairs near the table. He put his head into his hands and a tear escaped his eye. It didn't hurt as much as it looked but he began to cry because of the way Demyx was acting.

"I guess you really do like him" Said a calm voice from the doorway. Luxord looked up to see lexaeus coming towards him and sitting down in a chair next to him. "Look I can talk to him if you want."

"No no, I'll be fine." Luxord put his face back into his hands which were now covered in blood.

"Do you want a towel or something to clean your face?"

"That would be nice"

Lexaeus stood up and walked over to the sink and wetted a towel which he handed to Luxord who began to wash his face with. The warm water stung a little bit at first but the pain dulled after a little while. After he cleaned his face and put the towel down on the table Luxord broke out into tears again and began to sob uncontrollably.

"There there." Said Lexaeus as he wrapped his giant arms around Luxord in an attempt to comfort him. "I had a feeling that you liked him."

"I just don't know...I'm just really confused and maybe...yes..yes I do, yes I think I like him a lot." Murmured Luxord who was having a hard time speaking while sobbing. Lexaeus began to stroke Luxord's hair.

"Calm down, everything will be okay." Whispered Lexaeus. Luxord lifted his head and stood up.

"Thanks Lexaeus." Just as Luxord finished his thanks a dark portal opened up and out stepped Saïx with his dull blue messy shoulder length hair.

"Lexaeus, the superior wants to see you." Said Saïx in a grave tone.

"Xemnas can wait a few moments." Said Lexaeus who was annoyed at the blue haired intruder.

"Don't talk to your superiors like that." Snapped Saïx.

"The last time i checked, I was YOUR superior." Lexaeus said rather calmly. Saïx looked stunned for a moment and realized that Lexaeus was right about that.

"Well you might be right about that but Xemnas is still your superior as well as all of us in this castle. Now come along." Stated Saïx. Lexaeus stood up from his chair and walked through the portal.

"Look like you went through hell this morning." Said Saïx as he quickly observed Luxord and stepped into the portal without letting Luxord reply.

_This is turning out to be a horrible day every one keeps on trying to hurt me and the one person who was actually trying to help me got carried away. _

"What happened to your face Luxord?"

"Huh? what? Oh hey Vexen, it is a long story, I'm not have that great of a day." Replied Luxord.

"Well I'm not having the best day either, some how Marluxia keeps on finding me no matter where I go." Said Vexen with a sigh. "That man is crazy I tell you. Anyways what happened to your face?"

"Demyx punched me in the face about ten minutes ago."

"Demyx? Really? he hardly seems the type that would do that, you must of really pissed him off." Said Vexen who seemed to forget all about his Marluxia problems.

"I rather not get into it right now, it is a long story and I just don't feel like talking about it."

"There you are Vexy baby." Said a rather happy voice coming from the doorway.

"Oh god Marluxia, what do I need to do to keep you from bugging me? If you keep this up I'm going to get a restraining order." Said a very annoyed Vexen.

"Baby, not even a restraining order could keep me away from you." Said Marluxia.

"Marluxia could you just leave Vexen alone for a little bit? I mean don't you have other things to do? Like go tend your gardens or something?" Said Luxord trying to help Vexen out.

"My flowers! I almost forgot about them." And with that Marluxia ran out of the room and took a sharp left and skidded into a wall with a large crash. Vexen and Luxord eyed each other and began to laugh. "I'm okay." said Marluxia in the background who got up again and hurried his way to his gardens.

"Drats, I was really hoping that he wasn't going to be okay." Laughed Vexen. "That would of solved my problems."

"I still think if Marluxia broke every bone in his body he would still find a way to get to you." Said Luxord who broke out into more laughter.

"I have to thank you for that." Said Vexen who was trying to stifle a giggle. "I might have enough time to get back down to my labs in the basement and try to come up with something to keep him away from me." Vexen stood up and put a hand on Luxord shoulder. "thanks again for helping me."

"No problem." Said luxord in a cheerful mood. vexen opened up a portal and stepped into darkness, slowly fading away into his labs in the basement of the castle. As soon as he left the room felt grave again and Luxord put his head back down on the table.

_What a crazy day._

Luxord pulled the covers over him as he thought about the day. It defiantly was a strange morning but out of his depression he went out to a bar to see if any one wanted to play poker and after winning hand after hand people started to get annoyed at him and left. This of coarse put him in a worse mood. He didn't see anyone else for the rest of the day. Lexaeus probably was sent on a mission and Vexen was probably in his labs inventing something or what not. He didn't even really want to see any one else so he figured that seeing no one was a good thing. But he did wish he could see Demyx again. Luxord thought one last thought as he drifted into sleep:

_I guess I really do like him after all..._

_Chapter 4_

"I'm sorry Demyx, can you please forgive me?" Asked Luxord as he held Demyx in his arms.

"Yes i forgive you, if I get to be with you i will always forgive you." Replied Demyx as he nuzzled his face into Luxord's chest. Luxord put his hands on Demyx's face and he lifted his head. They both leaned forward for a kiss. The kiss was soft at first almost as if the two were afraid to do it but, the more they got comfortable with it the more passionate the kiss became.

"I love you Luxord..."

Luxord sat up in his bed with the alarm on his clock going off. _Damn...it was just a dream. _He got up disappointedly and did his daily routine, shower, get dressed and so on. When he got to the kitchen Vexen was there whistling a merry tune while he pored himself some cereal.

"Why are you so happy?" Said Luxord with a grin, it seemed that is good cheer was contagious. He sat down at the table need to Vexen.

"Lets just say I don't have to worry about Marluxia for a while." Replied Vexen. Just then, Larxene and Demyx walked into the kitchen talking to each other and they both seemed pretty happy until they both looked up to see Luxord sitting at the table with Vexen.

"Hello Scumface." Said Larxene in a angry tone

"Well if it isn't scankityslutslut." Replied Luxord.

"Well I heard that you hurt my poor demdem a couple days ago." Said Larxene in a fresh tone.

"Your Demdem?" Said Luxord angrily. "Since when was he yours?"

"Since when we both decided that we hated your guts." Larxene snapped.

"Demyx we really need to talk." Pleaded Luxord as he stood up from the table.

"I don't...want to talk to you..." Replied a shaky Demyx.

"Please I really need to talk to you"

"He said to leave him alone, come on Demy, lets go somewhere else." Said Larxene as she took Demyx's arm and started to pull him out of the room. Demyx saw the look on Luxord's face and could see that something was really bugging him. As he left the room he really wanted to turn back and talk to him but Larxene had a tight grip on him and plus they already had plans for the day so he just went along. Luxord sat back down and put his head down on the table.

"Cheer up Luxord, I could tell that he did really want to talk to him, you just have to wait until Larxene isn't around him." Said Vexen as he put an arm around Luxord. Luxord lifted his head and sighed.

"Yeah I guess your right Vexen." Said Luxord softly.

"Looks like you need to cheer up. You should do something fun today, I would come along but i have some things i need to do in my lab." Said Vexen still in his cheerful mood.

"Well there isn't much fun around the castle..." Started Luxord.

"Well you could always go some where else, you like to gamble right? I heard that a new casino opened up in Hallowed Bastion." Said Vexen. "Why don't you go there for the day, get your mind off of things."

"That actually sounds like a good plan." Said Luxord who was starting to cheer up by just the sound of gambling. "What time does it open?"

"Well it opens late but i think it should just be around evening in hallowed bastion at this time so I'm pretty sure it would be open, you of all people should know that." Laughed Vexen. "Oh if you need some money, i'll happily lend you some to help you get out of this funk."

"Don't worry about money, I still have a lot of my winnings from my last poker game." Stated Luxord. "I guess I'll just grab my wallet and I'll be off, see you later Vexen." Luxord quickly went up to his room to grab his wallet and off he went to Hallowed Bastion.

The casino was rather large and quite busy for such an early hour. By the looks of it, it looked like a rather standard casino. There were people huddled around tables playing different games like black jack, roulette, and poker. As he walked down the rows of tables and slots machine there was a loud cheer as one lady one the jackpot on a slot machine. At the end of the large room he could see a table that was very overcrowded and because of natural curiosity he walked over to see what the fuss was about.

"These guys must be the best poker players around" Luxord overheard one lady say. "They must be good if they are gambling with that much money, or just plain stupid."

_Best around eh? I'll show them who the real master of cards is._

"Any one else want to give it a go?" asked the dealer before he handed out the next hand.

"I'll give it a shot" Said Luxord trying not to sound too confident. He made his way through the crowed and found an empty seat at the table where he sat down. "Deal the cards, lets play some poker."

The dealer dealt every one five cards each luxord looked at his hand and saw to his delight two aces, two tens, and a three. The player to Luxord's right began the biding and by the time it got to Luxord there was already a good chunk of change in the pot. Deciding to play it safe for the first hand he just payed the minimum. Luxord handed in his three and got a new card which was passed to him faced down onto the table. He slowly picked it up as if it would make it a better card. To his luck it turned out to be another ten, a full house, that was what he was looking for. And so began the second round of biding. A couple people folded but the few that stayed betted pretty high and Luxord, trying not to be too confident, just paid the minimum but, at that time there was a lot of money in the pot. And the time of truth had come, to see who had the winning hand. Luxord closed his eyes and every one showed their hands. For a split second there was silence and when Luxord opened his eyes, every one started to shout and cheer for it seems that he had won the hand but, when he look down to see what every one else had he raised his hand up to his head to try to cover up his shame. It turned out that he didn't win after all and every one was cheering for the man next to him.

Of corse this only wanted to make Luxord win more for he rarely lost at this game of chance and wits. As the second hand was being passed out he quickly counted the money he had left, at this rate he would have to stop after this round. _One last chance, I got to show them what I'm made of._ Luxord looked at his hand and there staring back at him was four cards that were apart of a royal flush and another blasted three. This time the betting didn't start off as low, for it seemed that other players had good hands too. _This is defiantly my last round if i don't win this hand._

Every one handed in their unwanted cards and got new ones in return. Luxord handed in his one card in hope to get that one desired card. Every thing seemed to be slowed dawn as if time it self was being altered. The audience seemed to quiet down as the suspense increased ten fold. The card was dealt to him, faced down, and he picked it up while closing his eyes and opening them when it was in his hands. He could feel the luck, he knew that this was the card that he needed. He opened his eyes slowly, trying to avert his eyes from the new card until it was to much to bear and he looked. _Another blasted three? No! How could this happen? _Of coarse he didn't let what his mind thought show on his face but instead flashed a small grin and chuckle of victory. This seemed to knock the other players down a peg. _I can still win this, I can bluff my way to victory. _The second round of betting began with many of the players folding at once. Just two other players remained, each one had a calm collective face. Luxord raised the amount in the pot. He noticed the guy on his left lost his cool for less then a second but, that was all Luxord needed to see for he knew he could get him to fold. But the other guy stood strong never averting his eyes from his opponents gazes. The bidding got higher and the second guy dropped out so it was left down to Luxord and the other man. The air was still, the crowd silent, time moved slower than ever as the pot steadily increased. Luxord kept on bidding higher and higher until he realized he could raise anymore so he finally had to match the other man and stop the bidding war. _It is over, I lost it all._ The dealer announced to show the hands. All ten cards fell on the table. Luxord lowered his head. There was a large gasp made by the crowed and Luxord slowly looked up to see the other man starting to cuss. Luxord looked down at the hands, they both had junk but Luxord had high card, saved by an ace.

The rest of the night Luxord won hand after hand after hand until he could feel that he was pushing his luck and decided to call it a day. He made more money that day then some people make in a year. He stepped out of the casino and walked into an ally and quickly and quietly opened a portal back to the castle.

It was rather late when he got back to the castle and decided that he wanted a nice warm cup of tea before he went to bed. As he walked down the hall he saw a giant chunk of something blue in the middle of the hallway. As he got closer he noticed that it was a giant block of ice but it looked like something was in it. He got a little bit closer and there, in the giant cube of ice stood a freezing Marluxia. Luxord relived a heavy sigh and gave a small chuckle. _I should of known that Vexen would do something like this, I guess he was right when he said he wouldn't have to worry about Marluxia for a little while. _

As he got to the kitchen he luck changed there, sitting at the sole table was Larxene.

"Where is Demyx?" Asked Luxord in a rather annoyed tone.

"That doesn't concern you, he doesn't want to talk to you." Replied Larxene without even turning her head towards the door where Luxord was standing. "We talked a lot today, he is a really nice guy, to bad he hates you."

"He doesn't hate me..." Replied Luxord who was less confident than before.

"How would you know? You weren't the one talking to him all day." Snapped Larxene.

"Just tell me where he is god damn it!" shouted Luxord. For the first time Larxene turned her head and look at him.

"He is in his room, now leave me alone." Said larxene as she quickly turned her head back, not seeming as angry as before as if they way Luxord was acting stirred up grave memories of Larxene's past. Luxord just stood there for a second as he tried to mental prepare himself for what would happen next. "What are you still doing here? Go god damn it!"

Luxord broke out into a dash running through the halls of the silent, ivory castle. Past the many empty rooms to the only one that mattered anymore. He finally reached his destination short of breath and sat down for a second to catch his breath. Minutes past before he stood up again and as he did, some one turned the corner and started to walk down the hallway.

"Luxord!" Said the familiar voice of Lexaeus. Luxord looked up at the towering giant to listen to what the man wanted. "Please be patient with him and even if he doesn't come around just wait a little bit longer." Luxord only nodded and closed his eyes. Lexaeus put one of his huge arms around Luxord and whispered: "You don't have to do this now."

"I know I don't, but i feel that if I don't do it soon then my luck might just run out on me." Stated Luxord contently.

"Well I bet you would want privacy so I'm just gonna go now." Lexaeus smiled at Luxord and withdrew his arm from Luxord's Shoulder and slowly walked away. As he was about to turn the corner he looked at Luxord and smiled and mouthed the words good luck before he disappeared behind the wall. Luxord lifted his hand and knocked quietly on the door.

_Here goes nothing..._

_Chapter 5_

Demyx heard a soft rap on his door while he was doodling down a melody on some staff paper. He put down his pencil and stood up slowly and began to walk to the door. As he began his journey to the other side of the room the person on the other side of the door knocked again. Demyx quickened his pace and glided across the room. He turned the knob to the door slowly and opened it a crack.

"Hey Demyx."

"Oh, hey Lexaeus." Replied a relieved Demyx.

"I just came to see if you were okay." Lexause said as he pushed open the door a little more and began to step in. "Mind if I come in?" Demyx just shrugged as he walked back to his bed. "Is something wrong demy?"

"What do you think?" Replied Demyx in a sarcastic tone. Demyx sat down on the bed and picked up his pencil and violently began to erase the notes on the paper until the paper tore and Demyx gave out a frustrated yelp.

"Calm down Demyx" Worried Lexaeus as he quickly rushed towards the bed and sat down next to the musician. Demyx started to sob quietly as he put down the pencil yet again. Lexaeus slowly put his arms around the crying nocturne and held him close. Demyx buried his face into Lexause's chest and put his arms around him. "Every thing will be okay Demy." Murmured Lexause as he began to stroke Demyx's hair. The two began to rock slowly as Lexaeus tried to clam down Demyx, creating a soft, relaxing rhythm in which the two found comfort in.

The cold prison that held Marluxia slowly began to melt away until the flower crazed man could finally feel his fingers and toes again. _At this rate it will take forever to get out of here...oh is that Axel? _ Thought Marluxia as a red haired man walked down the hallway.

"Looks like your in a pickle, err... a frozen pickle" Laughed Axel at his own pathetic attempt at humor. Marluxia just gave him a cold stare from inside the frozen cube. "Save your words why don't ya? Anywho, I'm about to set your world on fire." Said axel as flames appeared at his fingertips. "Now, hold still." Laughed Axel. "Boy, am I on fire today or what?" Marluxia looked like he wanted to sigh but he wasn't complaining (not like he could) for Axel was helping him. The redheaded pyro quickly melted the remaining ice away.

"Now, what do you have to say?" Asked Axel.

"Thanks Axel" Replied Marluxia in a rather annoyed tone of voice.

"Now...where did my Pop Roxs go?" Said Axel obliviously as he began to walk away. _Pop Roxs? _Marluxia thought. _Oh that must be his new nick name for that new kid Roxas...Now what was i going to do...Oh yes, go find my Vexypoo._

With that Marluxia turned into his old self and merrily skipped down the halls to try and find the man who put him in that icy situation.

Larxene lifted her bags onto the small dresser in her room and reflected on what happened that day. She was pretty sure that getting Demyx out of the castle would of been a good thing but all day Demyx just moped wherever they went. She even tried to bring him to his favorite music shop and he still was acting depressed. Of corse she realized bringing him to twilight town was probably the worst thing to do because of the incident with Luxord happened there. _Poor little fella...He must be hurting a lot. _Thought Larxene. _Stupid Luxord, hurting him like that, I never really liked him... _Larxene trailed off into her hate thoughts about Luxord but was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Larxene mumbled to herself and answered the door.

"What do you want Saïx?" Said Larxene rather annoyed.

"Are you alone Larxene?" Asked Saïx.

"What does it look like to you" replied Larxene as she motioned to the empty room.

"The superior has a mission for you." Stated Saïx solemnly, ignoring her sarcasm.

"How did I ever know..." Larxene rolled her eyes as she let Saïx into her room. He leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. "You want me to do what?!?!"

Demyx looked up when the door closed as Lexaeus left the room. He went over to a pile of sheet music and started to dig through it until he found what he wanted. He brought it back to his bed and began to play the lyrical melody softly. Music was always Demyx's way to express his feelings. If he was happy he would find some bouncy song to play, or if he was mad he could always play a dark tune that was minor. And if he was sad he would always play a soft flowing song.

Demyx was about half way through the song when he heard yet another knock at his door. He put down his instrument and walked slowly turned the door knob...

_Who could it be now?_

_Chapter 6 _

The door opened slowly and Luxord was face to face with Demyx. Demyx was surprised to see tears rolling down the blond haired man's cheeks.

"I love you..."

Demyx stepped forward and caught Luxord as he began to fall to his knees. The just stood there in the middle of the threshold holding each other in their arms, crying silent tears. The vista turned orange and the crashing of the small waves were barely audible in the distance. A warm breeze blew through the green see of grass. Luxord looked into Demyx's eyes which almost looked orange due to the light of the always setting sun of twilight town. Luxord moved his head in slowly and Demyx looked up at Luxord and moved his head towards Luxord's. The kiss was soft and gentle like the grassy hillside around them. Luxord brought a hand up to Demyx's face and stared deep into his eyes and he gently wiped the tears of demyx's cheek. Demyx leaned his head in and placed it on Luxord's chest as he tightened his grip around Luxord. Luxord moved his hand into Demyx's hair while the other caressed his back. They stood there in complete silence, no words were strong enough to explain how they felt at that moment in time, only the blowing of the gently breeze and the muffled crashes of the waves.

Luxord inched closer to Demyx and gave a quick peck on his cheek. Demyx looked over at Luxord an flashed a huge grin and kissed him back. The two were barely visible lying down in the soft green grass on the hillside. Luxord twirled a blade of grass in between his fingers as he looked into Demyx's face. Demyx turned his head and caught Luxord staring at him. Luxord began to blush but Demyx moved over and planted a soft kiss on Luxord's lips.

"This is really nice." Whispered Demyx as he put his arms around Luxord.

"I know it is luv." Grinned Luxord as he leaned forward and gave Demyx a quick kiss. Demyx grinned back and stared into the icy blue eyes that were staring at him. "I hate to say it but I think it might be time to get back to the castle."

"I guess your right.." said a disappointed Demyx who started to move off of Luxord. "It must have been a couple of hours already maybe even more." The two men stood up and took one last look at the colorful vista in front of them and opened a dark portal to the gloom world where they lived in.

Marluxia Merrily skipped down the halls looking for Vexen. He already checked the kitchen and the labs, but there was no sign of him. _Oh! Duh! why didn't I think about checking his room! _Thought Marluxia as he bounced down the white narrow halls until he got to a room with a giant IV over it. Marluxia barged into the room and his jaw dropped when he saw Vexen.

"Hey Marluxia."

In the common room four people sat reading or doodle or some other type of activity. Lexause was reading some stuffy old history book with his reading glasses on. Vexen sat in a corner reading up on some of his research. On the couch Luxord and demyx sat together all cuddled up. Luxord was reading some Shakespeare while Demyx was doodling on a note pad. Larxene all of the sudden burst through the door.

"Okay every one this is Naminé, Naminé, this is every one." Said Larxene in a bored tone.

"Hello every one" Said the little girl with blond hair meekly.

"Hey" Said demyx rather eagerly for he was quit bored at the moment. He flashed her a smile and she returned it.

"Now then...let me show you to your room." Said Larxene annoyed at what the superior made her do. _Your both girls, you should show her around._ Mocked Larxene in her head as she pulled Naminé out of the room. She made a mental note to kill Saïx latter. Luxord and Demyx both looked at each other and chuckled.

"Who knew Larxene could be so kind." Giggled Luxord as he shifted and pulled Demyx in a bit closer. Vexen and Lexause trying to be matured tried hard not to laugh but the two let out some snickers. Eventually the room was stifled of laughter and an awkward silence filled the room.

"Has anyone notice that Xemnas' name is an anagram for Mansex?" Sated Demyx. The whole room burst out in laughter party because of the obscene play on words but also because of the sheer randomness of the statement. Of corse this is the exact moment when Saïx walks in.

"What is so funny?" Inquired the man.

"Trust me you don't want to know." Answered Vexen who was having a hard time controlling his giggles.

"Tell me now!" Demanded Saïx. The other four in the room just broke out in laughter again and Saïx knew he wasn't going to get an answer so he just sighed and left out the other door. Vexen looked at the clock and stood up.

"I'm sorry guys but I have things to tend to at the moment, I will see you all later." Vexen Smiled at them and opened a dark portal to his labs in the basement of the castle.

"I think I'm going to call it a night too." Said Lexaeus as he shut his book (which Luxord was pretty sure dust came flying out when he did that) and stood. "I'll see you guys tomorrow i guess, have a good night."

"Oh we will" Purred Luxord as he grinned at Demyx. Demyx just laughed and put a hand up in Luxord face.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." Smiled Lexause as he left the room. Demyx scooted closer to Luxord and lean his head up for a kiss. Luxord, following suit, Lean his head in and began to kiss Demyx. The door burst open on the two love birds. The two instantaneously broke apart as Roxas and Axel entered the room.

"Leave me alone Axel!" Shouted the blond teen who turned around to say it in Axel's Face.

"But don't you like me?" Pouted Axel who tried to give his best puppy eyes. Roxas gave him his best evil eye and looked like he was going to punt Axel. Axel got the message and stopped. Roxas finally turning around and found two blonds on the couch staring at him.

"Oh, hey guys." Said Demyx bashfully as he scratched the back of his head obviously embarrassed by his previous actions. "Sorry if I startled you guys at all." Axel looked up and away from Roxas to see the two men on the couch.

"Nah, it's okay, we weren't doing anything important." Giggled Demyx. Luxord looked shocked and sat up a bit and opened his mouth to protest but Demyx just laughed and Luxord closed his mouth and turned away.

"Sorry Luxord." chuckled Roxas, who by now forgot all about Axel.

"OHHH Luxy and Demy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I..." Started Axel who was rudely cut of by a kick in the stomach by Roxas. Demyx and Luxord both blushed and looked at each other but quickly looked away. This made Roxas laugh even harder.

"I'm sorry about Axel guys, I guess I shouldn't of came in here, you both must be really embarrassed now." Laughed Roxas. "but if you truly didn't want any interruptions you guys should get a room."

"Hey, Why don't we get a room." Said Axel slyly to Roxas as he put one arm around him. Roxas jabbed Axel in the stomach and walked out of the room. Axel doubled over for a second, until he realized that Roxas left the room and stood up and ran after him. Luxord and Demyx just stared at the empty doorway in awe.

"Haven't I seen something like that before..." Luxord said more to him self than Demyx. "Oh, that reminds me, have you seen Marluxia lately, I mean usually he is all over Vexen and Vexen was here a good hour with out Marluxia even showing up...Don't you find that a bit strange?"

"Now that you mentioned it..." started Demyx who trailed off into thought. "He is probably on a mission or something, I wouldn't worry about it too much."

"Your probably right Demy." replied Luxord who moved a bit closer to Demyx. "Now where were we..." Luxord slowly turned Demyx's head with his hand and kissed him softly. Demyx kissed back a little harder and pushed Luxord so he was laying on the couch and Demyx was on top of him. Demyx broke the kiss and moved his head back so he could look at the brit.

"You know luv, I think we should go to a room, we don't want any one else to intrude on us"

"Yeah your probably right Luxy." Sighed Demyx who got off of Luxord and began to walk towards the hall with his bedroom on it. Luxord stood up and followed him too the room.

"I'm not really in a romantic mood anymore Luxord, sorry..." Blushed Demyx.

"It's okay luv, I kinda just want to snuggle anyways." Replied Luxord who walked towards the bed while holding Demyx's hand. The two laid down together, Demyx buried his face into Luxord's chest and Luxord wrapped his arms around the Musician. The two drifted off into sleep in each other's arms.

_Everything is perfect._


End file.
